


To War or Love

by skypirateb



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, as close to fluff as you can get with this ship, double and a half drabble, giant fic of their backstory still MIA; please take this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypirateb/pseuds/skypirateb
Summary: A quick insert scene following Iliad Book Ξ where Zeus is seduced by Hera.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	To War or Love

Once she was sure Zeus was asleep, Hera got to work. 

She slipped out from under his arm and got to her feet, straightening her robes. She re-pinned loose locks of hair that fell about her face. To war. 

But then, the Achaeans weren't doing quite as poorly, now that her husband was snoring. They were turning things in their favour rather effectively, even without her help. 

She bit her thumbnail. Well, they did have her general blessings after all. It's not like she needed to be there. Really, going down there would be reckless to the point of idiocy. If Zeus woke up and saw she was actively intervening, who knew what he would do? 

Besides, when was the last time they had actually spent any quality time together? All they did lately was argue, mostly about a mortal war that would be lost to history within a few generations. What was that to an immortal?

Behind her, Zeus snorted in his sleep, rolled over, and murmured something that she could almost pretend was her name. 

She glanced over her shoulder at him. In sleep the weight of the universe and the years fell off him. He reminded her so much more then of the boy she had married than the man who was her husband. 

Slowly, she crept back to the bed of flowers. She carefully lowered herself to the ground and slipped herself into his arms. 

Zeus sighed. Hera kissed his nose.

"You big idiot," she murmured, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
